Marion
Queen Marion (also called ' Queen Mariam' or Queen Miriam) is the biological mother of Daphne and Bloom, the wife of King Oritel, and the Queen of planet Domino. By the end of Season 6, she becomes Thoren's mother-in-law. Appearance Queen_marion_2.jpg Personality Not much is known about Marion's personality beyond the brief airtime she has had in both movies and her short (mostly cameo) appearances in the series. She looks to be a very calm and demure queen, who has a lot of love for her family and her kingdom. Pre-Series It is unknown who among Marion and Oritel was the heir to the throne of Domino since it is unknown who among them was born in the royal family of Domino and who in another family. She and Oritel were presumably brought together by an arranged marriage, which (revealed in the second movie) is a long upheld tradition in the Domino royal family. However, she also mentioned that she and Oritel used to meet like Bloom and Sky when they were younger, which might mean that it was a love marriage as well. She later gave birth to Daphne around age twenty, and Bloom. Marion and Oritel protected Domino and the Magic Dimension from a great evil, and formed the Company of Light that she was part of along with her husband Oritel and her friends Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin and Hagen. They fought the Ancestral Witches who wanted to acquire the Dragon's Flame. During the final battle, Marion and Oritel were led to believe that their daughters had been killed, and they imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension. They were about to win against the Ancestral Witches since the Vortex of Dark Energy was sucking them, but the Ancestral Witches grabbed Oritel and sucked him in with them. His sword was about to be sucked in too, so Marion decided to seal herself in the sword to be with him and a wave of negative energy from Obsidian froze Domino completely. Their devastation at having seemingly lost both their daughters could also have weakened them in the last battle. After the battle with the Ancestral Witches, she was kept in Oritel's sword for eighteen years in Obsidian. Magical Abilities Marion was defined as being incredibly powerful, even if it is unknown whether she is just a fairy like Bloom or if she had also been a Nymph of Magix like her daughter Daphne had been. She has never been shown with wings. Marion could also have powers of the Dragon's Flame as it has never been revealed in the show who among Marion and Oritel used to be the Keeper of the Dragon Fire before Daphne although it is known that Oritel's sword obtained its power from the Dragon Flame. Marion has demonstrated her powers three times, when she transformed Bloom's outfit by magic into an appropriate horse riding one, when she was fighting in a vision of the story of the Company of Light when Bloom entered The Obsidian Circle and also during that vision when Marion used her magic to put herself in the sword of king Oritel. Trivia *Marion and Morgana are similar in that both their kingdoms were destroyed and they were both sealed in another realm at about the same time, and their respective daughters released them after many long years. *Marion's Nickelodeon voice actress, Larisa Oleynik, also voices Icy and Faragonda (from the Specials - Season 5) *'"Marion"' or "Mariam" is a name derived from the Biblical name Maria (Mary), itself derived from the name "Maryam" in Islamic beliefs. **"Mariam", or "Miryam" is a Hebrew name of confused meaning, and may mean "Wished-For Child", "Bitter", "Rebellious" or "Strong Waters". One hypothesis is that the name originates from the Ancient Egyptian word "Myr", meaning "Beloved", or "Mr", meaning "Love", or that is was the way the Ancient Hebrews had spelled the name "Meritamen" or "Merit-Amun", meaning "Beloved of the God Amun". Other forms of the name include Miryam, Maryam, Miriam, Maria, Mira and Miri. Category:Season 2 (concepts)